The problems of a duke
by S4Kuzumi
Summary: After traveling through out the world Shinji finally settles down after his title as a duke. Thinking that life will be boring and normal he is in for a surprise as he gets dragged in a massive conflict that will change everything. OBS: REMADE STORY
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion since it belongs to its rightful owners. The story is purely fan-made and is not associated with the real anime/manga in any way.

Prologue

The sound from the old bells in the dusty church clanged loudly and far into the lands as it informed the citizens of Rosemarsh that it was midnight. As the clanging continued to pierce the silence of the town a man desperately ran through the dark alleyways of the lower slums in the city. The rats fled from the trashcans as he rammed into them and stumbled on deeper in with his pursuers slowly calmly approaching from behind. His breathing was heavy and he desperately tried to shake of his pursuers but deep down he knew that he would never lose them no matter where he escaped. He turned right and went a few steps ahead before noticing that he was facing a dead end. He cursed under his breath and turned around to find two men blocking the entrance. Their black clothes fitted nicely into the dark street and they somehow reminded him of the grim reaper. He backed a few steps into the alley and nervously licked his dry lips. It was an old habit of his to lick his lips whenever he was afraid or nervous.

"Give us the item we want professor, there is no need to shed blood on such a beautiful night. Just give us what we want and we'll let you go." The shorter man said while taking a step forwarding and stretching out his left hand.

"Ohoho, thanks for the benevolence that you are showing me but I'm afraid that I've been together with your sort to know that you lie as good as you track people down, which unfortunately is a bad trait for such young men as yourselves. Stalking other people is never a good habit you know." He replied in a nervous voice while licking his lips even more.

"It seems as if you don't have the intention of handing us it. A pity indeed professor I thought that you were a bit smarter than this, after all without you we would never have gotten the location of the relic in the first place." he said while smoothing his sleeves in a sugar coated voice but he could not hide the pleasure in his tone. He knew that the streets would be covered in a nice crimson color today; he was already eagerly waiting for the moment to arise.

" Sorry to burst your magnificent train of thoughts of how to dispose of me but I already have some plans for this evening so I will have to excuse myself for now." after finishing the sentence he pulled out a gun from his left pocket and grinned before killing himself. The blood from the dead body oozed slowly along the alley and into the sewers. The full moon was out that night and for anyone who looked at it, it seemed to have turned a bit more crimson than the usual milky color.

The body was found the next morning when a drunkard came crashing into the alleys after losing his money at the infamous casino in the city. When he stumbled onto the he was so surprised that he stumbled out of the alley thinking that he had seen a hallucination. When he sobered up and returned to check if it indeed was a hallucination the blood stains remained but the body was nowhere to be found.

Fallbell was a prosperous city which was located a few miles from Rosemarsh. The city was famous for the prestigious school Calluan which was specially aimed for talented and rich kids in the country of Arcium. The students received the best education and the teachers excelled in their own field of expertise. Usually students that graduated became leaders in their specific field which promoted its name throughout the countries.

The new term was starting soon and a carriage slowly approached the city gates. The young boy was sleeping peacefully inside before he was awakened by the sudden impact that slightly jolted the carriage. His brown eyes sleepily gazed on the vast and impressive landscape and he made a deep sigh. The wind gently passed through his hair and he yawned sleepily.

A new city meant a new way of living; a new way of living meant a new life. He slumped back into the soft seat closed his eyes, truthfully speaking he wasn't looking forward to it that much since it probably was going to be such a pain.

A/N: So yeah this is the prologue of the story that I made up… Not that good actually x) but I guess it's better than nothing. As you can see I've completely remade the whole setting and I might mess around with the characters too depending on what is needed. The first chapter should come out shortly:P and if you have any wishes for pairings (crossovers from other animes/mangas are allowed) I will see if I can meet your demands :D. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Performance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or any of the animes that are mentioned in this story they belong to their respective companies. It is purely fan made and is in no way associated with the companies.**

When the carriage arrived at the gates it was already noon. The peasants and workers watched as the luxurious carriage slowly made its way through the muddy and dirty but main road. There had frequently been suggestions to improve the roads but the council always emphasized that it was not necessary as they would not make any profit from it. When it came to the council only one thing could make them take action and that was money.

The carriage slowly approached the gates as one of the guards rushed to greet it while pushing away workers who were staring at the carriage.

"For security reasons we need to inquire on who is currently in the carriage," the guard said and bowed at the carriage. The driver skimmed through the surroundings before lowering his head and to whisper something into the ear of the guard. He quickly straightened up after hearing and saluted before rushing back to his post and informing the higher ups to who it was. When they passed through the massive gate of the city the guards saluted and ushered away peasants who tried to approach the wagon. A pair of eyes in the carriage observed the commoners as they stared at the carriage in hope of seeing who it was inside but it was a pity that the design was so that those inside could see the outside but the outside could not see the inside, he tilted his back towards again and closed his eyes.

The city of Fallbell was one of the biggest cities in Arcium and also the business center of the whole country. The streets were bustling with activity as merchants tried to sell their goods to the by passers. The buildings were big and was designed for multiple floors unless you lived in the rural areas since the cities inside the central was built for profitable business such as inns or shops. The poor people would have to sell their goods on carpets or small stands along the road since they had no money to buy or rent houses for business purposes. The streets were dirty and there was waste water alongside the road. Even though it was the biggest business center of the country the living standards of the normal people was only a slightly bit higher than the rest of the country.. The money was made by those who were rich and those who were poor usually stayed poor.

After passing through some streets the sound of cheering and applauses interested the noble man and he ordered the driver to stop in order to see what was going on.

A young boy of roughly the same age as him was making an exhibition of his martial arts and different types of styles that was known around the world. He used swords, spears and fists to a great extent and showed an exotic fighting style for the merchants. His movements were smooth like water but at the same time in released a strong force. It was obvious that the boy had taken instructions of a well known martial artist since his movements was above those of a normal performer.

After finishing his performance the crowd applauded and some of the benevolent ones threw coins at him while the crowd started to disperse. He thanked them and bowed before kneeling to pick his salary up.

Suddenly a shoe stomped on the coin that the young man was trying to pick up and his movements froze. The crowd who had yet to disperse turned around and looked at what was unfolding. Three bulky men in their mid thirties stood in front of the crowd and smirked while looking around them, obviously satisfied with the attention they were getting.

"It seems like these martial arts that you are so proud of seem quite flashy, you almost looked like a monkey for a moment!" One of them said while the others laughed. The crowd shifted away slightly as they recognized that the thugs were known for their brutality and stupid ness. When he noticed that the boy hadn't responded to him his face got red and he lashed out a blow on the boy that landed on his left cheek bone. The skinny frame of the boy shook as he flew a few meters back and landed on his back. The thug obviously enjoying the superiority launched himself at the boy again while talking about how martial arts were just for show and that street fighting was the real deal. The other two guys eyed the crowd carefully to find any person who seemed to defy what they were doing. Most of the crowd just looked away while slowly walking away ignoring the sounds of thuds as his punches and kicks landed on the skinny frame of the boy. Slowly his hits and kicks started to lose power as you could see that he became tired. After raising himself in a dignifying way he observed the misshaped body that was curled up on the floor and smiled for him self.

"Look at you, all nice and tidy now aren't you? It's horrendous how kids nowadays think that they can perform without paying tax now isn't it? You should have learnt from your mom that without tax you can't survive here boy but now that I think of it, it was better that she didn't since otherwise we wouldn't have had so much fun now would we guys?" he asked the other guys as they grinned.

The rest happened in a matter of seconds. The boy suddenly lashed out his right fist and knocked the man down on the concrete. He raised his fists and pounded ruthlessly on the face as his knees had pinned down the arms so that his face was wide open. After a few more hits the blood painted his knuckles red and not even a blink was made as he continuously pummeled the disfigured face, a few more seconds passed before he stopped as he eyed the mans face this time. It took a few seconds before the other two realized what had happened and they let out a war cry and rushed towards the boy. He evaded the first one swiftly and dodged the punch from the second guy. He positioned himself behind the man and swiftly grabbed him by the arm and forcefully bent his arms inwards until the arm broke. The man gasped from the pain and rolled on the floor as the first one had regained his balance and lunged at him again. This time he didn't evade and landed a punch right in his stomach and kneed him in the groin following by a kick in the face. As the man stumbled backwards he kicked him in the stomach once again which caused the roughly 90 kilo body to tumble backwards and do a roll on the ground.

The audience was silent and shocked by the impressive but horrendous and brutal event that had happened in the last minute. It was now when the guards came rushing in, obviously taken back by the state of the three men and the boy that was now covered in crimson red. They quickly deemed that it was the boys fault and immediately suppressed him. The young man signed and rose from his comfortable sofa inside of the carriage and stepped outside for the first time today. The crowd was immersed with the events that was unfolding that they didn't notice as a man quietly slid through the crowd towards the front.

"Excuse me but you seem to have mistaken the situation here," a quite but strong voice said behind the back of the guards as they turned around. A young man at around 18 years old stood behind them and smiled politely at them. His brown hair and chestnut colored eyes was watching the guards with curiosity and amusement.

"Who are you and what did you just say? Are you telling us that we have the wrong person?" the guard asked and snared at the young man obviously not pleased with the fact that he is told that he is wrong.

"How rude of me to not introduce myself, my name is Shinji Ikari and I'm the Duke of Denebe, son of Duke Gendo Ikari." He introduced himself as he bowed politely towards the guards.

The guards were so surprised that they just stood silent for a few seconds before quickly kneeling down. It seemed as if they were not used to getting shocked twice a day.

"My humblest apologies for not recognizing you sooner your grace," the guard nervously replied without looking upwards, obviously afraid of what might happen if he did. His tone hadn't been the friendliest towards a high ranking nobility like a duke.

"Don't worry you were only doing what you are paid to do. Though I think that you have misunderstood the situation a bit, would you mind hearing my explanation of what I think happened?"

"Of course your grace, please excuse me for my rash and foolish actions. I'm nothing more than a normal person so it would be the greatest pleasure if you could enlighten us on what actually happened."

Shinji quickly went through what had happened and explained that the three men were actually the aggressors and the boy had merely acted in self-defense even though he might have taken it a bit to far. The boy hadn't moved since he got released by the guards and was staring into a house that was on his right hand side obviously not interested in Shinjis side of the story. The guards quickly thanked him for his opinion and quickly rounded up the three men and requested to escort his grace towards his location but Shinji politely rejected their offers as he said he still had some business to attend to. After ushering the crowd to disperse they excused themselves and took the men away towards their headquarters. The boy still stood there like a stone and Shinji eyed him closely. His dirty and old clothes and was red after the exchange, his face was covered with sweat, dirt and blood but his dark hair and emerald eyes still stood out quite clearly. After observing him for a while he took out a hand kerchief from his pocket and threw it towards the boy who ignored it. Shinji made a little smirk before going back towards the carriage.

"Hey, you know I could handle it by myself, I didn't need your help." The boy said towards Shinji coldly and staring at him, this made Shinji even more interested in the young boy. He reminded him of himself when he was little. The cold and hard eyes that could pierce through everything, He smirked at the kid and took out a gold coin from his pocket and threw it backwards towards the boy.

"It was a nice show you did before boy, take it as a repayment for the entertainment you showed me today, I will be looking forward to our meeting again if fate allows us to." he waved at the boy and went back to his carriage. He motioned the driver to go and the familiar rocking of the coach started again. It seemed as if this was going to be a slight bit more interesting that he thought it would be.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and the late release. I wanted to continue the chapter but since it had been such a long time since I released a new chapter I thought that it would be better if I just uploaded what I have. If you want to see longer chapters please notify me or if you like short chapters please write in the review section. As always thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**P.S: Next chapter I'm going to start to introduce some characters from Evangelion so look forward to it!**


	3. The unexpected meeting

Chapter 3: A new life

After the encounter with the boy they directly headed towards the school since they were behind schedule. It took a little while before you could see the schools main building. It was an old castle that had a history of over 800 years but was still in good shape because of the constant maintenance. The windows were massive and resembled the churches which made it look like the Cascadian Church in the northern part of Aquaries.

The gate guards of the school approached us as we made a halt and asked for verification for the second time, it took a little time before they let us through and when we arrived at the gates the carriage stopped and I was told that it was an area where horses where transport vehicles was not allowed . I nodded and got out of the carriage to be greeted by a ray of sunlight that blinded me as I was used to the dark environment inside the carriage. I gave the driver a generous tip before getting escorted inside. The difference between two areas of the city surprised me, outside it was dirty, dusty and there was shouting everywhere but inside the area of the school it was quiet and clean. The grass of the garden was extremely green which almost made it look unreal and the pavement was well maintained and clean. The flower beds along the road contained seven different colors and the smell was very pleasant. There were students walking around together and talking in a well mannered way. Since it was my first time at a nobility school I was quite astounded by the difference between a high class school and the normal schools I went to before. I suddenly snapped out of my admiration as I felt a presence approach me from behind.

"May I ask if you are mister Ikari?" asked a female voice which was smooth and cheerful.

I turned around to meet a beautiful female in her late twenties. Her dark blue hair gently rested on her shoulders and her soft brown eyes made her look very attractive. She wore a dark marine suit and a white shirt under the top which fit well with her hair color, her mini skirt was a slight bit over her knees which made it quite revealing.

"Yes I am, and forgive me for my rudeness but who might this beautiful lady be?" I asked as I gently took her right hand and pressed my lips on her hand; I looked up to meet her eye I noticed that she was a bit embarrassed but her eyes showed curiosity at my gesture.

"My name is Misato Katsuragi and I will be your head tutor for your stay here," she said in a teasing voice as she gently lifter her hand from my grasp. I flinched slightly at the fact that I was standing here giving a rather inappropriate greeting to my teacher. Why did attractive females these days always be the teachers?

"Oh, forgive me for my ill-manners; I was not expecting to have such a young and charismatic teacher such as you. It seems as if they forgot to state in the introduction that not only was the teachers well educated and competent but also extremely gracious and beautiful." I replied and gave her a smile.

She chuckled at my remark and told me that she had not been informed that his grace was such a smooth talker. We made another few remarks before heading towards the boy's dormitory. During the walk we chatted lightly and it seemed as if she was very well-mannered on a first impression but it seemed as if she was not used to it as it did not come naturally. It usually took her a few moments before answering and she hesitated on different remarks. When we got to the dormitory I instantaneously noticed a boy with blue hair and purple eyes ran towards us waving his hand and laughing, I noticed that Miss Katsuragi flinched as he approached. When he was a few meters from us he lunged at the teacher. Instinctively I almost hit him in the face but before I could even move I felt a great force of wind pressure come from my side as a punch connected on his head and he went straight down. Surprised by how events had turned out I quickly looked at Misato to find out that she was already walking past him as if nothing had happened.

"How cold Misato!" as the boy miraculously stood up after getting a down chop on his head. Obviously irritated she turned around and gave him a scolding for jumping at her like that even though she was a teacher. It was clear to me that he obviously wasn't the type to listen to teachers as the words went in through one ear and out the other. After scolding him he chuckled as his teacher sighed. He suddenly turned towards me and eyed me carefully.

"Who are you? And what relationship do you have with my Misato?" he asked with a serious face and eyed me even more closely. I chuckled at his "my" remark as he once again received a punch from the teacher. I introduced myself and told him that Miss Katsuragi and I had a professional relationship and that I would not interfere between their relationship. He looked at me again and grinned while stretching out a hand.

"Sorry for the pathetic appearance, as you can see Misato is quite shy with our relationship. My name is Hinata Hideki, Marquess over Python." He introduced himself and shook hands with me. After a brief conversation Misato asked if Hinata could show me around the boy's dormitory as she had other things to attend to. He quickly agreed and ensured her that I was in good hands. She frowned at his remark and told him that it was because I was in _his_ hands that she worried. He gently whined on this remark as Misato walked away from us. After she was out of sight he quickly turned towards me and ushered me towards the dormitories, obviously excited for some odd reason. The dormitory was a huge building even though it was small compared to the main building. The scent of freshly baked bread surprised me as I felt my mouth watering remembering that I hadn't eaten anything since morning. He chuckled as he saw my expression and told me that we could first go to the cafeteria first. We walked around the front entrance and headed to a small shop that was not far from the dorm. There was freshly baked bread and cakes on the shelves and different drinks that I had never heard of before. We chose different kinds of pastries, breads and drinks as we were both hungry. After paying and savoring the delicious taste of our dinner we continued on our tour. We talked about different things as I realized that he was quite an easy going guy. He liked to do sports and read but he had an immense love for all kind of different girls. He explained to me the differences between a "good" girl and a "bad" girl in his opinion and warned me for dangerous traits.

When we turned around the corner we noticed that a group of students were standing close to each other. It took us another few seconds to see that it seemed as if the three guys in the front was pestering two girls. One of the girls had brown hair that was tied up in two pony tails, brown eyes and freckles on her face. The second one drew their attention, she had pale skin which was almost snowy and her red hair made it a very interesting combination even though it was peculiar. She had green emerald eyes and seemed to brim with confident. She was openly shouting with the guys as they tried to persuade them to go somewhere together. Finally snapping he reached out to grab her arm before she quickly grabbed his sleeve instead and threw her over her shoulder. The other two guys surprised with this seemed to get pissed off as they rushed at her. Beautifully she executed a low-sweeping kick that caught one of them off balance while kicking the other guy in the face. As they were obviously snotty and pampered boys they started to cry and ran away screaming that she would pay for what she did. She clapped her hands in a gesture of removing the dust from her hand as she finally noticed us. Our eyes locked for a split second and I could see that she was obviously used to the fact that she won. Her eyes showed superiority over people and her eyes were brimming with confident. I grinned again at her facial expression, she frowned at that and I could see that she was considering walking over to me and asking me what was so funny; after thinking about it she deemed that it was not worth the effort and she turned around and walked away with her friend who quickly jogged to catch up with her. I turned around and walked back towards the dormitory with Hinata telling me that the girl with red hair was obvious bad news. I could faintly hear him as he was explaining why and that it would be in my best interest to not get close to her. I absently responded to his questions with agreement as we walked back. This city never seemed to stop amazing me; first we have kid who had an aura of a wild beast, an extremely seductive teacher and a beautiful red head girl who just wiped the floor with three guys. It seemed as if city life wasn't so bad after all since a lot of interesting stuff happened regularly? No?

A/N: Hi guys! Another chapter of this story this time I invited a few characters from the Evangelion and hope you liked the chapter haha. Hinata hideki is a character of the anime Angel Beats so if you have seen it you should probably realize that I tweaked his personality a bit. Remember to read and review so I know what I can improve! And thanks YoungBoch for your creative feedback, really appreciate it!

Next Chapter Preview: Unexpected intrusion on the school ceremony and introduction of the angels!~


End file.
